


Segundas Oportunidades

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Cap, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Steve, Stony - Freeform, Wings, Wingverse, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Steve aprendió que todos pueden tener una segunda oportunidad para vivir, ahora que ha conocido a quien perdió esperanzas, tendrá un gran reto por delante.Una historia en honor al cumpleaños del Capitán Rogers.





	Segundas Oportunidades

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, esta es una de esas pequeñas historias para el cumpleaños de Steve Rogers, no hay mucho que decir salvo que es muy cute y pequeña.

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/ AU Wingverse

_Pareja_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a que un día me dé un beso RDJ.

_Advertencias_ : un poco de drama, algo de emoción, pero con un final feliz para que respiren tranquilos. Como siempre, un pequeño OS en honor al Cap en su cumpleaños.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

“ _Donde hay amor hay vida_.”

Mahatma Gandhi

“ _El amor verdadero hace milagros, porque él mismo es ya el mayor milagro_.”

Amado Nervo

Había una anciana, tan vieja que ya no tenía dientes y las plumas de sus alas eran ya pequeñas, feas, inservibles para volar el mundo que ella había recorrido en su juventud. Ella le había dicho a su madre, Sarah Rogers, que no todo estaba perdido cuando tuvo entre sus manos esa pequeño polluelo Omega débil y con unas diminutas alas. _Será muy fuerte, pero no ahora, no mañana ni en dos años. Paciencia_. Su madre no le creyó mucho, le alivió el hecho de que por ser un Omega estaba a salvo pues en el mundo no había los suficientes Omegas para hacer nidos así que cualquiera que naciera, así fuese como Steve Rogers de debilucho, estaba protegido. De haber sido un Alfa, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. De ellos había muchos y las madres desechaban a los polluelos que no eran fuertes, de alas grandes y coloridas. Sarah nunca hubiera hecho eso, pero los Selectores sí, esos hombres que revisaban las crías para mantener las ciudades flotantes con una población sana.

Como parte de su educación, Steve aprendió de como hacer nidos fuertes, cálidos y seguros para los polluelos que fuese a tener si bien sus compañeros se burlaban de esa aguilucha de alas tan pequeñas que no podían alzarlo en vuelo. El pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se limpiaba sus ojos y sorbía su nariz antes de entrar a casa para que su madre no viera sus lágrimas de frustración. La anciana le había dicho que fuera paciente, que un día, un gran día, todo cambiaría y ella era muy sabia así que Steve confiaba en su palabra, aunque pasaran los años sin ningún cambio. La importancia de su casta radicaba en que, cada cierta temporada aparecía una tormenta de nieve tan fuerte que había dejado ciudades flotantes sin ningún habitante y los Omegas eran los primeros en morir, por eso los cuidaban tanto y cuando se detectaba esa horrible tormenta, dejaban sus nidos y casas para mudarse temporalmente a otra ciudad flotante donde pasar la temporada hasta que la tormenta se fuera.

Era un ciclo que Steve aprendió muy bien como otras cosas. No era un Omega miedoso o que huyera de las peleas pese a que era pequeño con pequeñas alas. Algunos vecinos de su madre le decían que, de ser más fuerte, los Alfas más poderosos se batirían en duelo en el aire por el derecho de anidar con él. Sarah nada decía, siempre acicalando esas plumitas y enseñándole a su hijo como hacerlo para el día en que tuviera que hacerlo con su Alfa, porque en su corazón estaba segura que Steve encontraría una pareja que iba a hacerlo muy feliz. La tormenta se había llevado al padre de su polluelo pues era parte del grupo de guardianes que usaban los Selectores para esos casos y había decidido quedarse atrás para que su familia pudiera escapar. Justo como los Alfas deben ser. Un sacrificio que ella siempre honraría buscando lo mejor que pudiera dar para su hijo, quien apreciaba sus humildes esfuerzos mostrándose siempre firme sin claudicar, aunque algunos días se escondiera en las esquinas a llorar.

Vino la tormenta de nieve, de forma inesperada. Todos comenzaron a evacuar, llevándose lo poco que pudieran para volar a otras ciudades lejanas, una travesía para la que todavía no estaba listo Steve. Sarah, se arrodilló frente a un Selector y le dijo que ella se quedaría a ayudar al resto para que escaparan si a cambio él se llevaba a su hijo porque no podía volar. El Selector aceptó y tomó a un histérico polluelo consigo que vio como la tormenta cayó en la ciudad que una vez fue su hogar con su madre en ella. Nunca volvían a una ciudad azotada por la tormenta hasta que pasaran todas las estaciones, así que para cuando lo hicieron, Steve no encontró rastro de su madre. Le lloró amargamente, prometiéndole ser el mejor Omega en su honor. Sería fuerte, aunque sus alas fuesen débiles e inútiles. La anciana sin dientes también se había quedado, pero ella le dejó un mensaje en una pared. _Si tus alas te estorban, arráncate las plumas_. Algo que no entendió por largo tiempo porque el luto no se lo permitió.

Llegó el tiempo en que los Omegas de su generación estaban listos para su primera época de apareamiento, mostrando sus alas ya maduras con sus plumas definitivas que exhibían orgullosos ante los Alfas que harían los cortejos y luchas de ser necesarios. Steve no tenía nada qué ofrecer, sus alas seguían siendo pequeñas y sus plumas de polluelo. Frustrado por no ser el Omega que había prometido a su madre, huyó de su ciudad en un vuelo que terminó casi matándolo porque era obvio que sus alas no servían para algo así. En tierra firme, lejos de la protección de los Selectores a la vista de animales depredadores no tuvo muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir a menos que hiciera algo drástico. Entonces recordó el mensaje de la anciana. Steve tomó aire y comenzó a arrancarse sus plumas hasta que no hubo ni una en los huesos de sus alas. Adolorido, temblando por una súbita fiebre, buscó un hueco dentro de una roca donde se escondió por días hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

El hambre lo hizo despertar. Steve se arrastró fuera, buscando agua y algo que comer. De pronto, notó algo raro, porque todo se veía más bajo de lo que recordaba. Entonces, descubrió algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par. Había ganado tamaño durante esos días de inconsciencia, su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado, pero lo mejor fueron sus alas. Steve gritó de alegría al ver sus corbeteras creciendo sí, pero con sus colores definitivos. Azul, rojo y blanco. Unas enormes, fuertes y sanas alas que agitó e incluso bailó cual tonto alrededor de la roca que lo ocultó por esos días tarareando una melodía que su madre le enseñara hasta que las lágrimas se secaron y el cansancio lo calmó. Claro, como las mejores águilas, tenía que desplumarse para tener mejores alas, pero eso requería una voluntad muy fuerte o desesperada como en su caso porque quitarse una pluma dolía tanto para desmayarse.

Orgulloso de su nueva forma, Steve decidió que no volvería más a esa ciudad. Haría su vida en otro lado para comenzar de nuevo. Ahora podía volar tan lejos como quisiera. Le costó un poco aprender, de suerte nadie lo vio casi estrellarse al principio o su reputación como Omega se hubiera esfumado. Llegó a una de esas ciudades flotantes que estaban atiborradas de nidos con todos volando por aquí y por allá. Era hermosa como ruidosa. Encontró un refugio donde vivir, trabajando con un Beta gruñón llamado Nicholas Furia que entrenaba aves mensajeras que tenían siempre mucho qué hacer entre tantos nidos con tanta gente moviéndose siempre. Steve olvidó que ya era hora de buscar un Alfa, pero es que estaba tan emocionado de cómo estaba volviéndose alto, muy atractivo con sus alas que lo hicieron uno de las mejores aves mensajeras de Furia que lo dejó pasar.

Junto a esa enorme ciudad, había otra muchísimo más pequeña, parecía más bien un jardín flotante como algunas ciudades lo tenían. Sin embargo, había escuchado de Natasha, una de sus compañeras aves, que era un Nido de Alfa. La historia era intrigante como triste. Ahí vivía un Alfa llamado Anthony Stark, quien había sido salvado de ser lanzado desde las alturas siendo polluelo por los Selectores porque su padre dio casi toda su fortuna para evitar su muerte, prometiendo que lo haría el mejor de los Alfas. Y es que Alfa Anthony era bajo y no tan fuerte como debiera, pero extremadamente inteligente. Los mecanos que había por todos lados eran sus creaciones, además de las armas de los Selectores. Con el tiempo, Anthony Stark probó ser realmente un Alfa por el que todos los Omegas de la ciudad podrían pelearse, sus alas eran las más hermosas alas que alguien hubiera visto, rojas, con secundarias doradas y café claro que todos llegaron a conocer cuando tuvo sus primeros embates en el aire.

Todo pareció ir muy bien hasta que llegó la tormenta de nieve en una ciudad donde Anthony había viajado buscando Omegas con qué coquetear. Por vanidad decidió quedarse atrás y eso le costó muy caro. Todos creyeron que había muerto pues no encontraron su cuerpo. Estaciones después apareció con la maldición que ahora cargaba y motivo por el cual se había mudado a ese Nido solitario. Sus alas habían sufrido quemaduras por el frío, dejando solo huesos deformes que ya no le ayudaban. Era un Alfa sin alas, una suerte peor que ser un Omega debilucho. Incluso los Selectores estuvieron dispuestos a acabar con su miseria y rematarlo, pero los amigos de Anthony suplicaron una oportunidad, después de todo, Alfa Anthony había dedicado toda su vida al servicio de su especie y muchas ciudades les debían su preservación gracias a sus mecanos. Los Selectores le dejaron vivir, pero fuera de la ciudad.

Exiliado.

Aquella historia llamó la atención de Steve, quien deseó conocer a ese Alfa solitario que jamás se dejaba ver, solamente las aves mensajeras que eran enviadas a su Nido para recoger sus mecanos lo veían de vez en cuando. Decían que ahora tenía alas metálicas que cubrían las deformadas, con plumas que reflejaban la luz del sol, más nunca lo habían visto emprender vuelo con ellas. La curiosidad de Steve fue creciendo día con día hasta que no pudo más, sobre todo cuando los Alfas que empezaron a cortejarlo eran todos unos perfectos idiotas a los que podía patearles el trasero si se lo proponía.

—Quiero ir al Nido Stark —le murmuró a Natasha y a Clint una tarde mientras comían.

—¿Cómo para qué? —Clint hizo una mueca—Nadie quiere ver a un lisiado.

—Yo una vez fui un lisiado —les confesó muy serio— Pero tuve una segunda oportunidad.

—Tony está bien, te lo juro, Steve.

—Pero, Nat, yo no…

—Pronto llegará tu siguiente época de apareamiento, en eso deberías concentrarte.

Steve no estuvo contento hasta que convenció a Nicholas de ser un ave mensajera enviada al Nido Stark. Los cuentos que del lugar había escuchado se quedaron cortos a lo que vio. Todo era maravilloso, los mecanos que había en los jardines, dentro del Nido eran maravillosos, increíbles. El lugar era sensacional, e imponente como los tres amigos del Alfa, dos Betas llamados Rhodey y Happy que se encargaban de ahuyentar a los polluelos mirones y una Alfa llamada Pepper, de alas blancas perfectas que se agitaban cuando ella se enojaba, cosa que era seguido porque siempre estaba persiguiendo a su protegido para que se alimentara o se diera un baño. El joven Omega no vio a Anthony Stark hasta su quinta visita, mientras esperaba paseando en el jardín sacudiendo sus alas por aburrimiento.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La voz del Alfa le hizo respingar, era una voz suave, cariñosa pero muy segura. Ahí estaba el famoso IronWing del que todos murmuraban en la ciudad. Cabellos cortos cuyos mechones se torcían alrededor de su frente y sienes en color café igual que sus ojos con una extraña barba. Su mirada era firme con un tinte melancólico. Era cierto, era más bajo que Steve quien ya había alcanzado su estatura máxima que un cuerpo fuerte completaba. Pero sus alas metálicas le dejaron sin aliento. Fueron la cosa más milagrosa jamás contemplada luego de vivir tantas estaciones en una de las ciudades donde las maravillas eran algo cotidiano. Simplemente no dio crédito a lo perfectas y cuidadosamente bien hechas que estaban, sin duda la mejor obra maestra de aquel Alfa, quien gruñó cuando notó que miraba demasiado sus alas, encogiéndolas de pronto.

—Los paquetes que debes llevarte están por allá. Fuera de mi Nido.

Steve también encogió sus alas, dándose cuenta que había estado mostrándolas de forma descarada ante el Alfa. Voló tan aprisa de vuelta a casa y se escondió en su refugio sintiendo el rostro arderle de vergüenza. Pensó que IronWing iba a quejarse con su jefe, impidiéndole volver por su comportamiento tan descarado, pero no sucedió. Anthony estuvo ahí otras tantas veces cuando fue a recoger más paquetes, siempre a lo lejos, a veces escondido tras arbustos o fuentes creyendo que el Omega no se daba cuenta. Steve sabía que debía disculparse apropiadamente, hizo un dibujo de memoria sobre el Alfa a quien buscó en uno de sus viajes a su Nido, tendiéndole la hoja seca y amarillenta donde lo había pintado con dos manos temblorosas.

—No quise ser grosero, lo siento, Señor.

Tony arqueó una ceja, mirando el dibujo que tomó con cuidado, notando de qué era. Parpadeó un poco antes de volverse de nuevo a él.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Para mí?

—Sí…

—¿Por qué?

—Le ofendí la otra vez, señor. Es mi forma de decirle que lo siento. Solo… solo fue que me sorprendió conocerlo, y ver sus alas que… —Steve tosió, sonrojado— Son geniales, debe estar muy orgulloso de ellas.

—Son falsas… um… ¿Steve?

—Ese es mi nombre.

—Ningún Alfa puede estar orgulloso de alas falsas, menos como las mías.

—¿Por qué no? Usted mismo las creó. Mientras los demás se dan por vencidos y esperan la muerte, usted le ha pateado el trasero.

—Vaya lenguaje para ser un Omega.

—Ah… lo siento, yo… am…

Por primera vez en todos esas idas y venidas, Steve escuchó reír a Tony.

—Gracias por el dibujo, Steve. Y gracias por tus palabras. ¿Te gusta el té?

—¿El qué?

—Té, es una hoja pequeña que pones en agua que hierve por un corto tiempo y luego bebes, le puedes agregar granos de azúcar… o leche si te gusta eso.

—Jamás he probado el té.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué beben allá en la ciudad? ¿Agua de los acantilados?

—¿Sí?

—Pfff, así jamás avanzaremos. Ven, te lo mostraré.

Steve bebió cuanto té pudo en todas sus visitas, no tanto porque amara esa extraña bebida caliente, sino por las charlas con Tony. Nunca había escuchado a un Alfa hablar como lo hacía IronWing, que podía recitar un poema con tanto dramatismo igual que explicaba con el rigor de un maestro cómo funcionaban sus mecanos o hacer extraños berrinches cuando Pepper le ordenaba ya dormirse porque había pasado noches y días sin hacerlo. Le gustaba sobre todo cuando lo veía mover sus alas que tintineaban como cascabeles deslizándose por agua, y esa risa quieta que sin embargo no alcanzaba sus ojos tristes.

—Estás enamorado.

—¿Nat?

—Estás enamorado.

—¿De quién?

—De IronWing.

—Claro que no.

—¿Apostamos? Acicalarás mis alas toda una estación.

—…

—No vuelvas a mentirme.

Nat tenía razón, estaba loco por Alfa Stark. Su mente ya comenzaba a ponerle imágenes no muy pudorosas de cómo sería anidar con él, de darle polluelos que tuvieran esas alas que un día poseyó, llenar su vida de alegría para que sus ojos brillaran como lo hacían las plumas metálicas cuando les daba el sol. Tony no era una persona fácil en cuanto a sentimientos, en cuanto el tema comenzaba a brotar, hacía lo mismo que con sus alas, se encerraba y no había forma de hacerlo salir. Los días de apareamiento se aproximaron y Steve no quería otros Alfas cortejándolo, quería ser el Omega del Nido Stark por sobre todas las cosas, pero IronWing parecía inalcanzable. Una noche se coló a sus aposentos, con un obsequio particular para él. Tony escupió su té al verlo ahí dentro tan descaradamente, casi perdiendo el color en su rostro cuando Steve se arrodilló, extendiendo sus alas que tocaron el suelo en actitud de sumisión al entregarle tres plumas de diferente color enlazadas a unas ramas secas. Un símbolo de entrega de un Omega a un Alfa que solía darse luego de los cortejos y las luchas en el aire.

—S-Steve… yo no… esto…

Las campanas de la ciudad sonaron desquiciadas, la tormenta de nieve caía sobre ellos sin previo aviso una vez más. Debían huir antes de que el viento frío comenzara a azotar o estarían muertos. Todo fue un caos. Gritos de terror y desesperación se dejaron escuchar mientras los Selectores ayudaban a las caravanas a volar por un espacio seguro mientras el cielo estrellado lentamente se convertía en una tormenta grisácea y fría con un silbido que prometía muerte. Steve fue a ayudar, herido cuando Tony simplemente se había dado media vuelta sin tomar su obsequio. Con un dolor clavado en su pecho, fue sacando a todos de sus nidos, lágrimas en sus ojos que se sintieron peligrosamente frías en aviso de la tormenta que estaba por caer. Un Nido con muchos polluelos estaba en apuros y fue a ellos pese a que Nat le gritó que no lo hiciera o no tendría tiempo de volar a salvo.

A Steve no le importó, porque si Tony no lo quería entonces tampoco quería esperar a que otro Alfa fuese a dominarlo. La primera ventisca cayó justo cuando sacó al último polluelo que su madre se llevó a toda prisa, usando sus grandes alas para cubrirla de las corrientes de aire frío que pudiera impedirle volar a costa de congelar las propias. Steve cayó al suelo cuando la temperatura descendió de golpe, temblando pese a sus ropas gruesas, sintiendo sus alas tan pesadas como rocas con el viento soplando con más fuerzas. Parecía una suerte de maldición de la familia Rogers desaparecer bajo la tormenta, destino que aceptó llorando por última vez por un sueño roto. Vio unos destellos, pero creyó que era la nieve cayendo para congelarlo todo. Un par de brazos lo arrastró a un hueco de roca, escuchando un tintineo bien conocido para él. Eso le hizo abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de IronWing.

—¿T-Tony…?

—No te preocupes, yo te protegeré —murmuró el Alfa, extendiendo sus alas de metal que no sucumbieron al frío como un par de guerreros desafiando la muerte.

—¿Qué haces?

Tony sonrió, cubriéndolo con sus alas, en su pecho traía otro de sus mecanos, uno nuevo que parecía como un pequeño sol cálido que tocó. Sus alas brillaron más, sintiéndose cálidas cual rayos del sol. Steve comprendió que sucedía.

—¡No! ¡Te congelarás!

—Tranquilo.

—Alfa —llamó Steve, sujetándose a él.

—La tormenta no me quitará a mi Omega.

Algo parecido a un relámpago golpeó el corazón de Steve, sujetándose con fuerza al Alfa y usando sus propias alas que rodearon por debajo de las metálicas el cuerpo de Tony mientras la tormenta caía sobre ellos, queriendo congelarlos y con ello, arrebatarles la vida. Por el calor que emitían esas alas o esos brazos consolándole, Steve terminó dormido con la nieve enterrándolos. Fueron los gritos de Rhodey combinados con los de Natasha que le despertaron, sus amigos habían vuelto luego de que vieran la tormenta retirarse para buscarlos con desesperación. Tony estaba inconsciente, pero aún con aliento de vida en el cuerpo algo magullado por la tormenta con sus alas desgastadas que los habían mantenido a salvo de un frío mortal.

Lo llevaron de vuelta a su Nido, mismo que había sido sellado para resistir aquel embate. El Omega lo cuidó día y noche después de que los curanderos lo revisaran, sin permitir que nadie más se acercara. Gesto que hizo sonreír a Pepper. Algo tan peligroso como un Alfa buscando pareja era un Omega protegiendo su Nido. Tony despertó casi a la semana, luego de pasar por fiebres que realmente preocuparon a Steve, quien sonrió al sentir el apretón en su mano de ese testarudo Alfa que se negaba a darse por vencido pese a las peores dificultades.

—Hey —Tony sonrió, agotado aún— ¿Por qué esa cara?

—¡Tony!

—Uh, oh, ¿qué es todo esto? —el Alfa miró alrededor porque definitivamente eso no era lo que recordaba como su Nido.

—Am… —Steve se sonrojó, riendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca— En lo que dormías… pues estuve, am… preparando…

—Aahh —Tony rió cansado, sus ojos brillaron pícaros con una mano pellizcando la mejilla de su Omega—Todavía no te cortejo y tú ya me tienes un lugar donde anidemos. Que voraz, Steve.

—No necesito cortejos. Solo te necesito a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué yo?

Steve se encogió de hombros. —No eres como los demás Alfas, ni como los demás en general.

—Si estás consciente de que un Omega como tú puede conseguirse el mejor Alfa, ¿cierto? Y no uno como yo… —Tony giró su rostro hacia sus alas despojadas de la armadura metálica que las protegía, unos huesos descarnados y deformes, quemados por una tormenta de nieve.

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros se debería valorar por las alas que tenga —la mano de Steve acarició esas alas maltrechas, haciendo que Tony se sorprendiera por un gesto tan lleno de cariño, sobre todo cuando usó sus alas para entrelazarlas— Creo que tenemos otras alas que nos llevan a lugares más lejanos que no se pueden ver, pero se pueden sentir. Y tú eres de sus mejores ejemplos.

—Steve… yo… lo siento. No quise ser así contigo —Tony suspiró— Siempre había estado jugando con los Omegas, ¿sabes? No sabes cuantos obsequios como el tuyo recibí y rompí sin misericordia. Cuando tú me lo presentaste… yo no me sentí digno.

—Pero fuiste por mí.

—Bueno, digamos que me gusta tomar el té contigo. Podríamos decir que solo esperaba el mediodía para ver tus alas aparecer en el horizonte, esos cabellos perfectos sacudirse por el aire o tu risa tonta llenar los pasillos de mis aposentos.

—Te enamoraste de mí.

—Y cuando me enteré de que te habías quedado en la ciudad, sospeché la razón y yo… simplemente me di cuenta de que mi vida iba a ser un tormento si te perdía.

—Me alegra que fueras por mí —Steve se acercó, mirándole a los ojos— Pero no vuelvas a rechazarme así.

—Es una petición justa. ¿No tiraste tu presente, o sí?

—Tony, la tormenta lo destruyó.

—Oh…

Steve rodó sus ojos, mordiéndose un labio al subir a las caderas de Tony, desplegando sus alas en todo su esplendor.

—Steve, ¿qué…?

Lentamente, las fue bajando hasta que prácticamente estuvieron pegadas a esas pequeñas y deformes alas naturales de Tony, cuyos ojos se humedecieron antes de echarse a reír, tirando de sus mantos para darle el que fue su primer beso.

—Mi Omega.

—Mi Alfa.

—Te vas a arrepentir.

—Solo si dejas de ser tú.

—Este es el mejor Nido de toda mi vida.

—Mamá me enseñó. Y en la escuela.

—Que polluelo tan bien portado, ¿también te enseñaron a complacer a tu Alfa? —las manos de Tony no perdieron tiempo en apretar su trasero.

—¡Tony!

—Es tu culpa por presentarte así.

—Aun no puedes moverte.

—No necesito hacerlo, estando así.

—¡TONY!

Una vez que todos regresaron, la época de apareamiento también lo hizo. Steve sintió que su rostro tuvo los colores del arcoíris cuando Tony hizo su cortejo público usando unas nuevas alas metálicas, todavía mejores que las anteriores. Y esta vez aceptó su obsequio luego de que ahuyentara uno que otro Alfa que no estuvo muy de acuerdo con su elección. Cuando nació su primer polluelo, Peter, en la ciudad todos respetaban el nombre de IronWing, el gran protector e inventor. Ya nadie se burló de él ni de sus alas metálicas, tampoco si era bajito o algo irrespetuoso de las reglas de los Selectores. Steve había encontrado eso que se contaba en las odas, el amor que nunca muere, una familia que cuidar dentro de un Nido y un nuevo camino, porque ahora entrenaba aves en armaduras para cuando las tormentas y así evitar que más muertes sucedieran.

Sus días se llenaron de esa felicidad que no se marchita al ver a sus hijos aprender a volar al lado de su padre Alfa, quien, entre bromas y palabras de aliento, les instruía sobre la mejor manera de tomar una corriente de aire o cómo aterrizar sobre una superficie frágil. Anthony los cargaba a todos al terminar, llevando a cada uno a su pequeño Nido hecho por Steve para descansar claro luego de su respectivo baño y de escuchar una vez más la historia de cómo IronWing venció a la tormenta para rescatar a su amado Omega, con algunas exageraciones por parte del castaño que hacían reír a Steve, cuyo pecho estaba lleno de orgullo. Cuando sus hijos le preguntaban cuál era la mejor lección que había aprendido al lado de su padre Alfa, Steve no lo dudaba:

—Siempre puedes tener una segunda oportunidad.

**F I N**


End file.
